Chikorita
| textcolor=green| name=Chikorita| jname=(チコリータ Chikorita)| ndex=152| evofrom=None| evointo=Bayleef| gen=Generation II| pronun= Chick-oh-ree-tah | hp=45| atk=49| def=65| satk=49| sdef=65| spd=45| total=318| species=Leaf Pokémon| type= | height=2'11"| weight=14.1 lbs| ability=Overgrow| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Chikorita (チコリータ Chikorita) is a -type Pokémon and one of the three Starter Pokémon in the Generation II games. Starting at level 16, Chikorita can evolve into Bayleef. Appearance Chikorita are a small dinosaur-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a Sauropoda. They are a light green colour and their eyes are bright red. Around its neck are tiny buds that have the ability to shoot out into long vines. It's most notable feature is the large leaf on the top of its head. They have short legs with one toenail on each foot. Special Abilities Chikorita have the ability Overgrow, which allows the user to do 150% damage when its HP is equal to or below 30%. Aside from this, Chikorita can use a few more natural abilities. Vines can be shot out of its neck from the tiny buds that circle it, and they can create a large number of leaves from the one large leaf on the top of its head. Chikorita's leaf on top of its head also has calming abilities. In the Anime Chikorita in the anime series is most notable for being one of Ash's Pokémon. Ash captured this Chikorita in the episode The Chikorita Rescue. Chikorita developed a sort of being jealous of Ash throughout the series, fighting for his attention, and even having a crush on Ash's other Pokémon such as Pikachu Game Info Chikorita first appeared in the Gold and Silver games as one of the three starter Pokémon at the beginning of the game. At level 16 it can evolve into a Bayleef. Locations | txtcolor=green| pokemon=Chikorita| goldsilver=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town| gsrarity=One| crystal=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Reward from Professor Birch for completing the Hoenn Pokédex| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town| hgssrarity=One| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=green| Pokemon=Chikorita| Channel=Springleaf Field| RS Pinball=Randomly on the Ruby Field| Trozei=Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 14, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (8F-11F)| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Happy Outlook (B1F-B15F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Pokédex Entries |txtcolor = green |name = Chikorita |gold = A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. |silver = Its pleasantly aromatic leaves have the ability to check the humidity and temperature. |crystal = It loves to bask in the sunlight. It uses the leaf on its head to seek out warm places. |ruby = In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around. |sapphire = In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around. |emerald = It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers. |firered = Its pleasantly aromatic leaves have the ability to check the humidity and temperature. |leafgreen = A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. |diamond = It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |pearl = It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |platinum = It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |heartgold = A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. |soulsilver = Its pleasantly aromatic lead has the ability to check humidity and temperature. |black=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |white=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. | }} Learnset Generation II Main article: Chikorita/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Chikorita/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Chikorita/Learnset Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origin Chikorita, along with its evolved forms, is based off of the appearance of the Sauropoda dinosaurs. Name Origin Chikorita's name is derived from the actual "chicory" plant. ja:チコリータ Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Category:Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female